theclockfandomcom-20200213-history
10:00 a.m.
10:00 a.m. Sean Penn; Paris, Je T'Aime - Natalie Portman hurries off with Melchior Derouet; 102 Dalmatians - Big Ben; Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory - clock tower; One, Two, Three - a clock with an Uncle Sam automaton goes off and James Cagney tells Arlene Francis he has a noon deadline; The Train - a man yells about getting a train working; a woman puts down a phone, looks through some papers, and picks it back up; Network - Robert Duvall on the phone 10:01 a.m. Single White Female - Graham Knox wakes up Bridget Fonda; Duck Soup - "When the clock on the wall strikes ten," from the production number introducing Rufus T. Firefly 10:02 a.m. The Harder They Fall - Humphrey Bogart gets out of a taxi; Body Double - Craig Wasson drives; a couple on a motorcycle 10:03 a.m. The Passenger - Jack Nicholson and Maria Schneider drive; a woman sends kids out; a man drives around 10:04 a.m. a woman drops a man off; a woman prepares cereal for her husband; Sex and the City (2008) - the final wedding; Back to the Future Part II - guy in 2015 asks Michael J. Fox to give money for the clock tower (note: this is actually the wrong time - the clock is stuck at 10:04 but the actual time in the movie is late afternoon) 10:05 a.m. a woman wakes up; Miss Pettigrew Lives for a Day - Frances McDormand arrives at Amy Adams's house 10:06 a.m. a woman wearing a large hat; Miss Pettigrew Lives for a Day - Frances McDormand helps Amy Adams clean up; Robert Sean Leonard wakes up 10:07 a.m. a woman gets out of bed; Atlantic City - a man walks by a funeral home; Déjà Vu - Denzel Washington drives with Paula Patton; a man whistles in a crowd 10:08 a.m. a woman sneaks past a man gargling; Moonraker - Roger Moore as James Bond setting of an explosive device, looks at his watch, says "Bang on time!" 10:09 a.m. a train drives off; Inland Empire - Laura Dern puts on a watch; Once Upon a Time in the West - Claudia Cardinale looks at her watch 10:10 a.m. Laura - Gene Tierney and Dana Andrews say good morning; Les Diaboliques - Vera Clouzot with a student; Catch Me If You Can - Tom Hanks stares at the clock; Michael Douglas; Twin Peaks: Fire Walk with Me - Kyle MacLachlan as Cooper tells David Lynch as Gordon: "Gordon! It's 10:10 a.m.!" (There's also a shot of a clock that says 10:15 in here!) 10:11 a.m. Cries and Whispers - Harriet Andersson lies in bed, in pain 10:12 a.m. radio broadcast; David and Lisa - Lukas Haas writes down an equation on the chalkboard in class; The Mechanic - Charles Bronson in that red bathrobe 10:13 a.m. a man wakes up; From Hell - Johnny Depp says that he can't reveal that a woman is still alive before ripping up a letter 10:14 a.m. The Mechanic - Charles Bronson burns some photos and receives a phone call; a woman sleeps; a man adjusts the time on a clock 10:15 a.m. Pirate Radio - Emma Thompson drinks cognac; Two Weeks Notice - Sandra Bullock taps her pencil while waiting for a meeting to begin; Secret Window - Johnny Depp gets up 10:16 a.m. Leap of Faith - Steve Martin in a diner, takes off his watch, throws it on the ground and stomps on it, then to show that he really doesn't care, he dunks it in a glass of water. A woman at a nearby table says: "Just like it was baptized!"; The Bride Wore Black - church 10:17 a.m. Slaughterhouse-Five - Billy Pilgrim and two fellow soldiers rescue a grandfather clock from a building in bombed out Dresden. The other two run off, leaving Pilgrim struggling to hold up the clock 10:18 a.m. Die Hard with a Vengeance - Samuel L. Jackson darts out of a taxi and enters a subway station; Sabotage (?) - a man runs onto a subway car while being chased; Youth of the Beast (?) - a mobster rides in the back of a car 10:19 a.m. Clockwise - John Cleese; Die Hard with a Vengeance - Samuel L. Jackson and Bruce Willis; chase through a subway station; The Bride Wore Black - bride and groom on the steps of the church 10:20 a.m. The Bride Wore Black - a sniper shoots the groom; Die Hard with a Vengeance - bomb found; emergency room; Danny Glover finds a pocketwatch; The X-Files "Blood" - elevator 10:21 a.m. Alfred Hitchcock Presents "Momentum" - Skip Homeier asks a taxi driver to take him to the bus station; a crossing guard allows an old man to cross the street; a woman applies deodorant 10:22 a.m. The Breakfast Club - Judd Nelson rips pages from a Molière book and tosses them at Anthony Michael Hall; The X-Files "Blood" - watch that reads "kill" 10:23 a.m. Branded to Kill - brief shot of Joe Shishido; Jean Gabin (?) looks at a small mirror 10:24 a.m. Bedazzled - plaza; Three Colors: Blue - Juliette Binoche on a bench 10:25 a.m. Eraser - Vanessa Williams checks the time; Clockwise - John Cleese is on the wrong train; The Hudsucker Proxy - brief shot of the clock tower; Danger: Diabolik - a doctor prepares to examine John Phillip Law; 3:10 to Yuma (2007) - Dallas Roberts waits for a Pinkerton 10:26 a.m. Eraser - Vanessa Williams burns a CD; One, Two, Three - Liselotte Pulver goes into an office; a man walks into a room and adjusts the time on a clock; Secret Window - Depp: "I'm open to suggestions."; Gone with the Wind - Vivian Leigh in bed 10:27 a.m. Time After Time - Mary Steenburgen doesn't want Malcolm McDowell to go; The Talented Mr. Ripley - Matt Damon; Danger: Diabolik - doctor performs autopsy on John Phillip Law and asks for Beta 3 serum from nurse, to ascertain the state of necrosis; In a Lonely Place - Humphrey Bogart cuts a grapefruit in half in a kitchen 10:28 a.m. Back to the Future - clock flips from 10:27 to 10:28 as Michael J. Fox wakes up on his bed near end of movie as his alarm clock radio plays "Back in Time" by Huey Lewis and the News; Baby Doll - Carroll Baker gets up; Green for Danger - "very well, I'll pause for 30 seconds so you can cook up your alibis." 10:29 a.m. a couple uses a bong; A Single Man - Colin Firth in an office 10:30 a.m. Little Children - "snack time!"; Donald Sutherland begins typing on a typewriter; Mindhunters - wristwatch; The Day of the Jackal (?) 10:31 a.m. Columbo "Blueprint for Murder" - Peter Falk at a construction site; Seven Days to Noon - "Now advancing into Westminster with 55 Brigade on our left."; Carrie - Laurence Olivier hears about a trainwreck; Danger: Diabolik - a doctor examines John Phillip Law 10:32 a.m. The Conversation - close up of Hackman pressing play on one of his tape machines; Good Will Hunting - Matt Damon is put in an interrogation room; a man plays cards 10:33 a.m. a woman in bed; a nurse brings breakfast for a man; Michael Douglas 10:34 a.m. Danger: Diabolik - John Phillip Law regains consciousness and stabs doctor with a scalpel, saying he learned special technique from Tibetan Lamas; A Single Man - Colin Firth 10:35 a.m. High Noon - man reads a telegram; Vampyr - man with a sickle rings a bell; funeral 10:36 a.m. A Single Man - Colin Firth teaches a class; Office Space - Ron Livingston checks his watch; Public Enemies - Johnny Depp and his accomplices execute a bank heist 10:37 a.m. Lions for Lambs - Meryl Streep interviews Tom Cruise about war in Afghanistan; The 400 Blows - Jean-Pierre Léaud runs on the beach; The Piano - Anna Paquin runs along the shore 10:38 a.m. The Mechanic (?) - Charles Bronson walking on beach up to his car, getting in, looks at watch on his wrist (indistinct time on watch; no time shown or otherwise indicated in preceding two clips); Boarding Gate - Kim Gordon gives Asia Argento a ticket to Shanghai 10:39 a.m. Dressed to Kill - Angie Dickinson drops her glove outside the museum 10:40 a.m. High Noon - Gary Cooper looks apprehensively at clock; Satan's Brew - Ulli Lommel checks for a gun inside a grandfather clock while Margit Carstensen and Helen Vita have coffee 10:41 a.m. Big Daddy - Adam Sandler suggests going to McDonald's for breakfast; a man waits at his car and drives off; cars drive through a tunnel 10:42 a.m. a casket is loaded into a carriage 10:43 a.m. In a Lonely Place - Humphrey Bogart offers to make breakfast for Gloria Grahame as she wakes up 10:44 a.m. The Consequences of Love - Toni Servillo watches a funeral carriage go by; Denzel Washington; In a Lonely Place - Gloria Grahame at a makeup table 10:45 a.m. a man feeds bread to pigeons; The American Soldier - Rainer Werner Fassbinder enters a station; Mishima: A Life in Four Chapters - Ken Ogata; Wings of Desire - Bruno Ganz answers the question "How long have you been here?" "minutes, hours, days, weeks..time!"; Pride & Prejudice - Keira Knightley and Matthew Macfadyen 10:46 a.m. What Lies Beneath - Michelle Pfeiffer shocks herself looking at her broken hairdryer 10:47 a.m. Just Married - Ashton Kutcher wakes up Brittany Murphy; Hopscotch - Walter Matthau and Glenda Jackson greet each other from separate cars 10:48 a.m. Déjà Vu - Denzel Washington; Kiss the Girls - Jeremy Piven and Morgan Freeman communicating from nearby cop cars, Bill Nunn in the passenger seat 10:49 a.m. Gentleman's Agreement - Gregory Peck and Dean Stockwell stand on the sidewalk; people trapped underwater in a car 10:50 a.m. Mission: Impossible "Pilot" - a man asks a clerk to use the safe; Into Great Silence - a monk adjusts a clock; Les Diaboliques - Véra Clouzot looks out a window and leaves her classroom; The Lives of Others - Martina Gedeck leaves a building while an agent observes from a car and checks his watch; a doctor examines a woman 10:51 a.m. The Projected Man - scientists test a teleportation machine on a watch; Twelve O'Clock High - Gen. Frank Savage (Gregory Peck) (I believe this is during Savage's nervous breakdown.) Col. Davenport (Gary Merrill) is in the background and answers the phone; The Browning Version - Michael Redgrave says to a student "It lacks 9.5 minutes to 11, Wilson" 10:52 a.m. a man with audio equipment on a bus 10:53 a.m. a police officer checks his watch; The Trial - Gregory Peck paces back and forth in a jail cell; Sabotage - Oskar Homolka finds a note hidden in a birdcage: "don't forget, the birds will sing at 9:45" 10:54 a.m. Sideways - Paul Giamatti comes home and frantically checks the time on a microwave; The Bank Job - Jason Statham and Saffron Burrows at a train station 10:55 a.m. Mina Tannenbaum - nurses in a hospital hallway dancing with infants in their arms; A Married Woman - Macha Méril gets out of a bathtub 10:56 a.m. a woman dries her face; Went the Day Well? - Leslie Banks hangs up the phone and reassures Valerie Taylor; Faces - close-up of Gena Rowlands 10:57 a.m. Agatha Christie's Marple "The Body in the Library" - coroner estimates time of death; The Innocents - Deborah Kerr picks up flowers from a grave; Thursday - close-up of a clock 10:58 a.m. a boy finishes getting dressed; Thursday - close-up of a clock; Son of Rambow - family comes inside; Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - clock outside 10:59 a.m. Saraband - Liv Ullmann; The Bank Job - Jason Statham checks his watch; motorcyclists prepare to race; a man plays chess Category:Timelines